This protocol provides the facility and services necessary to collect, process and store lymphoblasts and/or DNA from index cases or family blood samples in the GCRC Molecular Cell Biology Laboratory. When an investigator encounters a patient with a rare genetic disorder at Emory Clinic, the Advisory Committee has approved an outpatient visit for blood drawing and subsequent genetic repository. No ancillaries were paid.